Project Abstract Core A is a resource comprised of the individuals who will provide two essential functions in the P01. The first is central organizational, operational, and oversight coordination. The second is the planning, preparation, coordination, and performance of the statistical analyses, including the interpretation of molecular microarrays. The Administrative Core includes Larry Norton, MD, Program Director and Principal Investigator, Agnes Viale, PhD, Coordinator of Molecular Array Technology, Venkatraman Seshan, Biostatistician, Monica Fornier, Liaison to the Breast Cancer Medicine Service, and Edi Brogi, Liaison to Department of Pathology. A major purpose of this core is to promote the integration of the four projects and Core B (Scott Lowe, PhD).